Bambi
Bambi was born in an Ah-mi'mae-rune Tribe on the isle of Drir. She was given her name after she emerged victorious in battle at the age of six; killing and eating the other nameless child pitted against her. She wore his skull on her head until her second rite of adulthood at the age of twelve. Known Information Before Return From her birth to her tenth year Bambi's mother Umi ruled as Kabal of the tribe. Umi was killed in a dishonorable fight by a man whose name history has forgotten, only to be slain himself shortly thereafter by Bahiti, Bambi's father, who claimed the Kabal leadership. He has ruled undefeated ever since. The daughter of two Kabal's, Bambi was expected to follow suit. Bahiti would often tell her there would be no prouder day in his life than the day she let the blood out of his throat and became Kabal. He warned her not to challenge him until she knew she would win for he would not hesitate to kill her. In her 25th year of life Bambi accompanied her friend Dekari into territory bordering a Mortichyte tribe. There she helped him conduct a ritual that unfortunately "misfired" and ended up setting a good deal of the oily swamplands on fire. The fire drew both her own Kabal and the neighboring Mortichyte to the invocation site. With tensions high and losses many from a recent fray, the fight was short lived. When Bambi returned to her village with Dekari and the other Ah-mi'mae-rune, Bahiti demanded to know why such a closely guarded ritual was conducted in view of enemy territory. Thinking a confession from herself would lesson the punishment, Bambi took full responsibility. Bahiti decided for her crimes against the Kabal she would be sacrificed the next full moon. Bambi recanted her claim of responsibility immediately, which only infuriated Bahiti further, her thinking she had any more privilege than anyone else sickened him. There was only the Kabal and the people, until she was Kabal she was just people. He ordered her to be executed the next morning. As in any honor based society, she was not imprisoned the night before her execution. When the moon was at it's highest point in the night sky she left her bed and went to the ocean. Appealing to her Ancestors for aid she got into a small boat and waited. If she was not meant to be executed they would take her out to sea. The waves pulled and pushed at the boat, but it stayed mostly stationary, bottom brushing against the black sand. Bambi remembered that sometimes the Ancestors only help those who help themselves so she jumped out of the boat and pushed it out, swimming past the breakline before getting back in. Now clear of the tide she floated away. She ended up landing a day later on another Island of Drir. She was captured and imprisoned by the Peleset who were not certain what to do with her. Some weeks later the crazy woman who had been delivering her food and talking endlessly, Agnasi, let her go. Bambi didn't think much of it or the guards laying dead at the door. Agnasi was headed to the main continent and Bambi joined her because she had nowhere else to go. Bambi reached main continent in several days time. She only survived a week after that. Known Information Upon Return Bambi returned in the 5th month of the 8th Year of Alderune. Between her death and her return it was as if no time had passed. Curious about the nature of her return she sought knowledge among the mages encampment, the so called Arcane Consortium. It was there she learned more about Tear and the mysterious energy that bind the Returned there. Bambi's first order of business was getting Braheem to Tear. If she was going to be stuck on this continent she would require the tied together bones of her great-great-great grandfather to empower and guide her. She ate the last pickled piece of him so she felt immensely tied to his spirit. Bambi found the most competent stupid man to travel to Drir to retrieve him. Though he was successful the man was forever changed. Bambi never saw him again. Braheem's remains remain propped up against a tree where Bambi sleeps. She has been observed pulling him into her hammock if the nights become too cold. During the second Gathering of Returned she attended, Bambi got pulled into a Dreaming incident because she was a magic user. The Nightmare denizen Ophidaeous was looking for a host to house him in his weakened state and Bambi fit his unknown requirements. Ophidaeous was going to help the Returned in their effort of confronting and disrupting Ayan the Red Dream. '''It was made clear that Ayan was at least partially, if not entirely, to blame for the problems with the Drir portals as well as manipulating the players in the mysterious '''Clocktower Game.' ' Empowered by Ophidaeus' coiled presence in her brain, Bambi opened a portal to Cestral, and somehow convinced Returned to join her in storming the demon overrun library. She doesn't remember much from that night except how much she enjoyed all the screaming. During her fifth Gathering, Ophidaeous, weaker than he had ever been, was ripped out of her head. Bambi and a number of other Returned tried and failed to protect him from Ayan's nightmarish flayed creatures. Distraught and guilty- Bambi found and dedicated two red God Candles to Ophidaeus, hoping to empower him wherever he was. The months that followed Bam slept little, instead spending her time in the Guild of Academics making a mess of the shelves, absorbing anything having to do with the Dreaming. She had visions of Ophidaeous chained and tortured at the hand of Ayan, who seemed to be collecting his very fear for some sort of Alchemical purpose. While attending her 6th Gathering, Bambi received a letter from Ayan along with a beautiful portrait of Ophidaeous. Her first inclination was to burn it but Aleister stayed her hand. Aside her letter 5 others were sent out: one to Aleister, one to Kenrin, one to Cahan, one to Ember, and one to Major Drakon Lelaroy. It was clear there was some kind of cipher hidden in the letters so the returned worked to crack the code. The letters ultimately spelt out the means of freeing Ophidaeous. After the described ritual was complete, a portal opened and Ophidaeous came back through, tainted red with Ayan's residual hold. Flanked by Ayan's Flayed creatures he attacked the Returned in Port Fray; furious and empowered. Bambi noticed his avoidance of her and chased him down trying to place herself between him and the Returned. She spoke to him trying to negotiate with his onslaught. One by one the Flayed creatures were destroyed as they were confronted by flayed Returned. Bambi lead Ophidaeous to a circle of candles where she confided her own fears in him as he was repelled in place. He drew strength from the surrounding Returned and their cries of pain and terror. When he grew strong enough he enveloped Bam, coming to rest in her head again. Status Being of a so-called "savage nation" Bambi holds no pins of status. She spits at the very notion. Allies * Aidhrael * Aleister Moridaine * Anechka * Aurelius Dowhei * Cahan * Coran Haeso * Cúron Arandir * Heka Aceso * Kenrin Arakai * Korrigan * Laurel Bay * Ophidaeus * Riada * Sigurd Kolberg "The Black Bear" * Tsura Layla Kovalenko * Vorandiel * Alessia Demetriou Enemies * Most Drir * Varketh * Ayan, The Red Dream Obituaries Rumors * Bambi can read minds which is why she smiles from time to time for seemingly no reason. * Rumor has it she was born into a different tribe and ran away as a child after finding she loved the taste of brains. * Bam's new flesh tights came from a returned that had just returned and became a shade after dying once more. * Rumor has it that the creature known as Ophidaeous was dosed with a slow poison --developed by the Dream Alchemists from the city of A’fadiin-- during his captivity by Eian, the Red Coward. Now that the creature has returned to the mind of its host, this poison will spread, slowly corrupting Bambi's already weakened soul, turning her against the returned. * Bam is secretly a Dacian method actress studying to play the role of a Drir. * Bambi wants to barbecue and eat THE SHRIKE. * Bambi is secretly Half-Celestial...which is why everyone subconsciously thinks she can do no wrong * Bambi keeps an eye on the orphans, but she reads terrifying drir tales to particularly bad children. * Bambi gives excellent dating advice. * Rumor has it that Bambi has NO GAG REFLEX AT ALL * Rumor has it Bambi's head is feeding ground for Ophidaeous * Bambi is V __FORCETOC__